<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the story of another us by 1n4rizaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372266">the story of another us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1n4rizaki/pseuds/1n4rizaki'>1n4rizaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1n4rizaki/pseuds/1n4rizaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a story of another us; dedicated to tommy, my friend who took his own life. he was more than just a friend to me. and this is our story. you fought well tommo, i miss you and i love you.</p>
<p>if you are going to read this please be respectful. this is a real life story and contains mentions of drugs, brief mentions of self harm and obviously someone taking their life. if any of that triggers you please do not read this for your own safety. i am writing this and publishing this for my own sake. i want others to know theyre not alone, including myself. tom was an amazing person and i want him to be remembered</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the story of another us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i guess lets start at the beginning of this amazing friendship? 2018, dont exactly remember what day or what month for a matter of fact but that was the year me n tommy met. i suppose i was going through some rough things at home n we started as drugs buddies. wed do drugs together, drink and just be silent together. take in the nights air before heading home high off our asses and just going to our rooms. <br/>at this time i didnt wanna admit to anyone that things were rough. i was struggling though and it just got worse through the years until now, in 2020. but well get there.</p>
<p>tom was beautiful to me, he was gorgeous. he had the best personality and could cheer me up. he was the only one who could cheer me up honestly. my other friendships were rough cuz of something personal and i was scared to make another friend but i did it n turns out we were the same.</p>
<p>in 2019 we were attached to the hip. we both had very obvious crushes on each other and admitted them to each other but we never.. got together. we had commitment issues and trust issues, it wouldnt have worked out to well anyway and i didnt wanna lose another friend just cuz i dated em. but we did do other things together. we basically did all the things boyfriends would do but without it being official. i didnt mind it and he seemed happy, i was happier in 2019. i had a somewhat stable group of friends. or so i thought. but hey things happen. a lot of things happened in 2019. but im not ready to say that into the public yet. if you know what i mean. tom also had a different friendgroup, they didnt like how he was always doing drugs though so they left him. he was a troubled kid and im not sure if anyone could have made him stop those drugs. but i didnt care as long as i had him with me i was fine.</p>
<p>summer of 2019 i was falling apart again, after a few traumatic events that had happened from january to the 23rd of july i was so mentally unstable and even worse now that im writing this in 2020 as ive recently remember everything. my friendship group was also slowly falling apart. around this time i started dating this other dude, we didnt last long though and tommy helped me get over him, he was like my anchor. i trusted him and he trusted me. everything was okay.</p>
<p>september 2019 too october 2020</p>
<p>all that was left of my friend group was now tommy n su, and honestly i didnt mind it. they made me laugh, made me smile and made me feel safe. tommy was a bit more distant in october until he killed himself. god that day was horrible. im pretty sure it was the 28th of october. not entirely sure. but it has only just hit me that hes gone forever and im not sure how to feel about it. su comforted me the best he could when we found out, he was obviously affected too but he didnt show it infront of me. im pretty sure it was either the day before halloween or the day of halloween that i tried to take my life but yeah. i just wanted to be with him again. it feels so goddamn lonely without him. whyd it have to be him. </p>
<p>but thats mine and tommys story in short.</p>
<p>so heres the story of another us;</p>
<p>'play the scene over again'</p>
<p>a flashback to us in the woods, laughing and dancing to music together in a cabin. we were happy. whyd you leave me?</p>
<p>'and now im shaking, wearing thin'</p>
<p>the scars, scratches and cuts reappear on my arms. the bone in my body shows through my skin. oh i wish i could be with you again. whered you go?</p>
<p>'tell me if you wanted it at all'</p>
<p>im lost without you. come back. please?</p>
<p>'i got a long term plan with short term fixes, and a wasted heart that just eclipses and i push my luck and trust the dust enough. thats the story of another us'</p>
<p>i just saw you.. whered you go. come back.. i need you.</p>
<p>'so take this heart put yourself in it, this surprise ending im depending on be the story of another us'</p>
<p>i feel like im drowning without you. come back.</p>
<p>'drowning, beside you, where ill be to remind you. were still first in line for the front row of last resorts'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>